cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Why do you want to delete these articles? Just asking. AmazingAncientWord (talk) 04:17, April 27, 2014 (UTC) AmazingAncientWord I don't known, he probably didn't read the last I put, because there is a Rhesus macaque-jellyfish named Andi and he's real. I forgot the signature.--Manuel.vegapurificacion (talk) 08:38, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I added the page British big cats because we have an article for that already. another time--Manuel.vegapurificacion (talk) 09:51, April 27, 2014 (UTC) This article is known creepypasta. http://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/Bunnyman Chezacabra (talk) 01:26, June 25, 2015 (UTC) http://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/Corfu_Island_Creature Someone accidentally made a page for an existing article. Special Agent Mulder (talk) 00:29, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Dont Delete Shadow Sibling!Lark Withering (talk) 19:11, April 5, 2016 (UTC)Lark The Black-eyed child of cannock chase page should not be deleted for, If Bunny man can be a page and Green clawed Beast and Lizard man of Scape ore Swamp can be separate pages, then this can stay--Sheepsquatch-avenger123 (talk) 22:39, February 16, 2017 (UTC)Sheepsquatch-avenger123 I don't think the Suck-Ass should be deleted, can't we just rename the page to Chupa-Cu? CrimsonChaos99 (talk) 18:27, January 2, 2018 (UTC) I don't want the niger firespitter to be deleted, it is really cool, even if it is a hoax Why is the shadow people page being deleted? Its a really good article. Atretochoana eiselti (talk) 15:04, July 30, 2018 (UTC) BcDino (talk) 13:29, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Also BEK of cannok chase could stay so i can make fun of it some more BcDino (talk) 16:02, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Why are the Shadow People a candidate for deletion? And if you want to delete Amphicoelias you should just do it, it's been a candidate for deletion for as long as I can remember. And what exactly is wrong with the Masbate monster? Is it made up? And the Omaha monster was just completely made up by someone on this wiki, it literally talks from a first person perspective! AuroraBorealis1972 (talk) 09:45, August 12, 2018 (UTC) AuroraBorealis1972 I can sort of understand why it's a candidate for deletion, but the 'unknown diet' category is sorta useful, but I can see why it should be deleted. MetaMorphis (talk) 23:18, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Technically all cryptids on this wiki could be put in the unknown diet category, as well as the 'possibly carnivorous' and 'possibly herbivorous' ones, so personally I think it's a bit redundant.AuroraBorealis1972 (talk) 09:34, November 14, 2018 (UTC) Fair point, I'll delete them MetaMorphis (talk) 22:49, November 18, 2018 (UTC) Funny how of all the ridiculous pages there are on this wiki, Bogeyman is a category for deletion. DalySkywalker (talk) 01:31, January 19, 2019 (UTC) I have flagged the page Momo (Suicide Game). I think it's pretty clear-cut that this is a creepypasta (there's no evidence that the "game" is real, and even it it were, it's not an animal) and not an unknown animal, but as a new administrator I prefer to flag the page and wait for a consenseus rather than delete it outright. Bradypus Tamias (talk) 16:40, April 25, 2019 (UTC) Please don't delete the top ten ridicolous cryptids page. Its a great article (Cryptidman2019 (talk) 00:46, September 9, 2019 (UTC)) The lavender jynx is a great article. You should keep it Cryptidman2019 (talk) 23:18, September 9, 2019 (UTC) :But is it a real cryptid, though? I can't find any sources about it, and there are a lot of things in the article that make me think it was made up by the editor who added it. If anyone can prove that it's a genuine cryptid, then of course it won't be deleted - the problem isn't the writing or anything (other than a few factual discrepancies), it's that it seems to be fake. -Bradypus Tamias (talk) 23:42, September 9, 2019 (UTC)